Two's Company
by Patient Artist
Summary: Ashleigh is a new student at Hogwarts. When she and Draco fall in love, it is forbidden. Can they change everyone's minds?
1. Default Chapter

Two's Company  
  
Ashleigh Marie Robbins looked out her mother's bay window. Of course, the first day of school would also be the first rainy day that she had seen since she got there a month ago. She moved from California. Her father was a wizard, and she had lived with him for the first 15 years of her life. Now she was 16, and she had to live with her mother in England. Her mother was a Veela, but she was brought up British, so spoke English without an accent. Still, she left all her friends behind at Claridge School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she had been the most popular girl. She also left her boyfriend, Brody, who had broken up with her the day she left. "Ashleigh! Let's go!" her mother called from the front door. Ashleigh sighed, and put on her shoes. "Well, here goes nothing," she thought, and flew her trunk into the back of her mom's car.  
  
They got to the train station with time to spare. Ashleigh was feeling a little self-concious, but she knew she was beautiful, and so did everyone else. Her eyes were most often blue, but they changed colours, and her hair was long and white-blonde, like a Veela's. She was tall and slender, but not sickly. The first group she noticed was because of the tall red-haired guy in the centre. Then, she noticed Harry Potter. She rushed over right away to talk to him. "Oh my gosh!" she said, smiling beautifully, her eyes now green. "You're Harry Potter, right?" Harry and the other boy both stared at her because she was beautiful. "Well, I'm Ashleigh, I'm new at Hogwarts this year." It was then that she noticed a girl with them. "Ashleigh Robbins?" the other girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger. I've heard quite a bit about you. You're quite famous here, they've said you are the best witch in America." "Oh, really?" Ashleigh said. "Well, I guess so. I mean, I won the competitions." Just then, Ashleigh noticed another boy passing nearby. "My gosh," she thought, "He's gorgeous." At the same time, Draco Malfoy saw a girl looking at him. "She's beautiful," he thought. It was love at first sight. 


	2. First Meeting and Sorting

Ashleigh sat in the compartment with Harry on one side of her, and Ron, who had recently gotten his words together to introduce himself, on the other, but all she could think of was the other boy she had seen. Who was he?  
  
"Well, at least THIS year, Malfoy won't be able to get so drunk on power," Harry was saying. "Not with his dad in Azkaban and all."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ashleigh asked, intrigued. "Who is he? And why is his father in Azkaban?"  
  
"Malfoy is Draco Malfoy. You may have seen him on the platform," Hermione butted in. "Tall, blonde hair, gray eyes. His father is a Death Eater."  
  
"Oh!" said Ashleigh, obviously surprised. Draco sounded like the boy she had seen on the platform, most definitely.  
  
Just then, Draco leaned in the door, leering at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well, well, well," he said, but paused when he saw Ashleigh, and his face softened into a confused look. She glanced back at him, but this exchange went unnoticed.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy," Ron spat.  
  
Draco took one last lingering look at Ashleigh, and then whirled around.  
  
"He actually listened," Hermione laughed. "Well, maybe he's been taken down a peg, then."  
  
"'Scuse me," Ashleigh said suddenly. "Is there a bathroom on the train?"  
  
"Sure," said Ron. "It's at the back of the train."  
  
"Thanks," Ashleigh said, and got up. Instead of going towards the back of the train, though, she followed Draco. He turned around, saw her following him, and ducked into the Prefect's compartment. She followed him in there to find it was empty.  
  
"Draco?" she asked.  
  
"What, did Potty and the Weasel send you?"  
  
"No, I came on my own."  
  
"How did you find out my name?"  
  
"They told me. Is your dad really a. a."  
  
"Yes, he is," Draco said, pulling a face. "It's not something I'm proud of."  
  
Ashleigh took a seat next to him. "Really? They seem to think you are."  
  
"Well, I'm not," he snapped, and looked into her eyes, which were now a soft, soothing violet. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Well, you know my name, may I know yours?"  
  
"Ashleigh Robbins," she said.  
  
"THE Ashleigh Robbins? From America?"  
  
Ashleigh was getting kinda sick of this. "Yes, I know, I know."  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"My mother lives here, that's why."  
  
They began to talk, all about their lives and such, until Draco realized they were almost there. "Oh no," she said, "I went to the bathroom over an hour ago."  
  
"Oh well," said Draco. "Will. Will I be seeing you again?"  
  
"I think so," Ashleigh said, and she smiled and walked out, just in time to get off the train and into one of the carriages.  
  
McGonagell approached her as she got out. "Ashleigh Robbins?" she asked. "Follow me, please."  
  
Ashleigh was led down a long corridor into a room at the end. Dumbledore was there, as was an old hat on a chair. "Please, sit down," Dumbledore said, indicating the chair.  
  
Ashleigh picked the hat up off it, and then put it on her head when she was told.  
  
"Hmmm." the hat began. "Where to put you? Intelligent, yes, very intelligent. Loyal, hmmm. ambitious. brave. Why, you are a very very interesting person. But, I think I shall have to put you in. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ashleigh handed the hat back to Dumbledore, and followed McGonagell back into the Great Hall, where she slid into a seat between Hermione and Ron, and Hermione didn't look too happy about that. The Sorting took place, with a few other new Gryffindors, then, Dumbledore called attention to himself, and started his speech.  
  
"Welcome new first years, and any new students at Hogwarts! And welcome back to the rest of you!" He beamed at the crowd. Ashleigh stole a glance at the Slytherin table, and found Draco looking back at her. "This is the time I am supposed to delay your food, and make a long speech. But that has never been my style. Dig in!" With that, Dumbledore clapped his hands, and food appeared on all the tables. 


End file.
